jadusablefandomcom-20200214-history
The Father
The Father is the leader of the Moon Children and, presumably, the creator of BEN. He was referenced several times throughout the Haunted Cartridge Arc via the Happy Mask Salesman, but was properly introduced as a person in the Moon Children Arc. History Prior to 2009 The Father had apparently become an important figure in the Moon Children, as evidenced by their creed's reference to him. He may have taken part in several ascension ceremonies, including Ben's. Prologue The Father is briefly mentioned several times during Vampire The Masquerade: Bloodlines - Rosa. Rosa's dialogue includes, "Why is he smiling? The father? Is it- Is it the father behind him?" The beginning of this phrase is recalled later. The second is, "He's furious... the man with the crest... the voice in the darkness, boss." The third is, "Some enemies with swords, some with smiles." Haunted Cartridge Arc The Father made no physical appearances, but was referenced several times in Jadusable's videos, in which he is represented by the Happy Mask Salesman. In day four.wmv, he is briefly shown during the Swordman's School sequence. At 4:23, the Happy Mask Salesman dialogue, "You've met with a terrible fate, haven't you?" appeared. The Happy Mask Salesman is more prominently featured in BEN.wmv. After entering the Clock Tower, the beginning of his introductory cut scene is played before Jadusable is taken to Termina Field, where a reversed and sped-up Happy Mask Salesman Theme plays. In the field, the Happy Mask Salesman is among the character models present, though his idle animation does not play; however, his head follows Link as he moves. Immediately after Jadusable played the Song of Healing, he was killed. Afterward, his laugh played, accompanied by "You've met with a terrible fate, haven't you?" DROWNED.wmv contains a sequence in which Jadusable is transported from area to area in Ocarina of Time's map. He ends up in the Happy Mask Shop, which, oddly, did not contain the Happy Mask Salesman. When Link focuses on the Elegy statue in the Moon, the Happy Mask Salesman, with an angry expression and outstretched hand, is shown briefly with the sound of Kotake's scream. His laugh plays afterward, when the phrase "Come play with us" appears. In jadusable.wmv, a picture of the Happy Mask Salesman standing next to the Elegy of Emptiness statue is found in the Pictograph Box, which Jadusable promptly disposes of. After he is killed during the fight with Gomess, the following phrase appears: "Why is he smiling? The father?" This references the words of Rosa from Jadusable's first video. Later, he falls into a grave, which is followed by the Happy Mask Salesman's laugh and the phrase, "It'll be our little secret, okay?" Finally, after Jadusable makes his way into the Clock Tower, the screen cuts to black with the text, "You can't run." This is followed by an extended shot of Link, the Elegy statue, and the Happy Mask Salesman standing together, cutting out shortly before the next Elegy statue spawns on top of Link. The Father is briefly mentioned in TheTruth.rtf in the form of the Happy Mask Salesman, who appears in a nightmare that Jadusable has. As the in-game Moon Children sewed his hands to his sides and rendered him unable to scream, the Happy Mask Salesman leaned down toward him and said, "You've met with a terrible fate, haven't you?" Moon Children Arc The Father is referenced in the Moon Children Creed by the line, "O father, I pledge to youa sic." Later, File 6 of the downloadable files was revealed to be an image of the Happy Mask Salesman, titled, "the father.jpg." Personality Nothing is known of the Father's personality. Appearances * Prologue ** Vampire The Masquerade: Bloodlines - Rosa * Haunted Cartridge Arc ** day four.wmv ** BEN.wmv ** DROWNED.wmv ** jadusable.wmv ** TheTruth.rtf * Moon Children Arc ** Creed ** The Glitch Notes *Contrary to popular belief, the old man and the Father have no confirmed connection. Category:Haunted Cartridge Arc Category:Moon Children Arc Category:Characters Category:Living characters Category:Moon ChildrenI